Una infractora de reglas
by Evelis
Summary: Sesshomaru y Rin comparten una relación académica, él es su profesor y ella su alumna quien se ha enamorado y aun cuando rehúye de ella solo existe una brecha para caer ¿Pero qué puede hacer él para evitarlo? Nada, no hay fuerza más imparable que una adolescente dispuesta a romper todas las normas para lograr sus objetivos.
1. Decision en el tiempo I

**Aclaraciones: Antiguamente el fic tenía el nombre de La dama dominante.**

 **Este capítulo es una redacción nueva.**

 **Recomendación: Tomen en cuenta las fechas que aparecen para no perderse en el hilo temporal (Mes, día y hora)**

* * *

 **Una infractora de reglas:**

 **El tiempo lo controla I**

Hay cosas que suceden en los momentos más inesperados, situaciones que arrastran con una fuerza sobrenatural a extraños desenlaces, todo bajo el manto omnipotente del tiempo que indiferente ve como las personas intentan huir de su influjo aun cuando saben que es imposible.

El tiempo es igual para todos, pasa impasible sobre cada persona y por ende se rigen por sus designios, fue en ese instante que esta fuerza llevo la vida de estas personas a juntarse y destruirse, cada segundo perfectamente cronometrado, sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo:

 _ **Abril: Lunes, 8:03**_

 **Inicio de clases**

Kohaku caminaba a su lado, visiblemente más tranquilo que ella, pero sus nervios eran muy justificados, había cambiado de escuela, ahora pertenecía a la matrícula de estudiantes de la Secundaria Hoshio. Su uniforme de un intenso azul marino la hacía ver muy pálida casi enfermiza o tal vez era su nerviosismo, se trataba de una escuela de elite, eso querría decir estudiantes con un alto ego, superficiales y quien sabe que otros defectos. Kohaku también empezaría ese día sus clases, pero él a diferencia no parecía importarle, en su antiguo colegio nunca tuvo amigos e imaginaba que en este ocurriría lo mismo desaparecería entre la multitud y se graduaría con un excelente promedio como siempre.

Ella por otro lado desconocía que iba hacer de su vida cuando pisara aquel lugar. Las razones de su cambio, (aun cuando le rogo a su tía que no lo hiciera) fueron puntualizadas hace tres semanas por Hojo que siempre actuaba como mediador en temas espinosos:

― _Rin la razón para cambiarte no fue arbitraria― le explicó con paciencia cuando ella ya tenía los ojos humedecidos al pensar en que no vería más a sus amigas ― Kagome lo pensó con detenimiento y tiene muy buenas justificaciones, lo más importante es que el recinto es mucho más seguro, no queremos que te suceda algo si personas malas se llegan a enterar de que eres la heredera del grupo Higurashi― Rin intento no sentirse ofendida por ese trato tan infantil ― Además el colegio está muy cerca, puedes irte caminando si lo deseas y Kohaku también será transferido ¿No quieres dejarlo solo?_

Lastimosamente Hojo no menciono en ningún instante el evidente "así podrás moverte en un círculo más adecuado para la posición económica a la que pertenecemos ahora" y el tan temido "puede que consigas un digno esposo para el futuro", eso derrumbo todas sus armas para oponerse a una decisión que ya era firme…

― ¡CUIDADO RIN! ―grito Kohaku atrayéndola a la realidad, le había jalando por el bolso con tanta fuerza que la hizo trastabillar y caer al asfalto. El chirrido de los neumáticos del auto fue lo primero que registro en su estupefacción.

― ¿Rin estas bien? ―interrogó Kohaku nervioso, ella supo vagamente que asintió en respuesta.

―Nadie les enseño a no cruzar con el semáforo en rojo― escuchó que decía la voz de un hombre.

―Lo sentimos señor― se disculpó Kohaku, para cuando levanto el rostro, el vidrio polarizado de la camioneta había subido y ya tomaba velocidad nuevamente perdiéndose en la carretera.

―Rin, ¿Cómo no viste que estaba en rojo el semáforo? ― no supo que responder, daba vergüenza decirle que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que olvido lo que hacía, su amigo pensaría que era idiota.

―Yo lo siento, pero no ha pasado nada, gracias por salvarme― le comento con una sonrisa tensa y algo temblorosa se puso en pie con ayuda de Kohaku que se veía turbado.

Esta vez estuvo pendiente de cada paso que daba y todo su entorno, no dejaba de rondarle un pensamiento en la mente "es una advertencia divina, el universo está conspirando para que no vaya a esa escuela"

Desafortunadamente no llegaron más señales del cielo, entro a la Secundaria Hoshio a salvo y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su nueva aula y despidiéndose de su amigo que empezaría su primer año de preparatoria.

El aula resultaba más iluminada y pulcra que su salón anterior, pero seguía siendo un aula de clases, con mesas de trabajo sin macula. Sus nuevos compañeros de clase, se veían normales, algunos destilaban cierto aire de superioridad, pero nada que no se hubiese encontrado muchas veces con anterioridad. Comprendió que sus prejuicios habían imperado en su mente convirtiendo todo en algo que no existía.

Más tranquila busco un asiento libre cerca de la ventana, le gustaba el bosquecillo que bordaba la construcción, sintió la mirada curiosa de muchos, pero ninguno se acercó para conocerla. Tan solo diez minutos después, entro el profesor al salón, todos se callaron. Era un hombre extraño, con un rostro serio y una extraña cicatriz en el rostro, miro disimuladamente a su alrededor, pero todos parecían tranquilos y desinteresados por el profesor que se presentó como Goryomaru y quien sería el titular del grado.

Les ordeno entonces con una voz ronca que se levantaran cuando los nombrara en la lista de asistencia y se presentaran, con su nombre, apellido, edad y algún interés extracurricular en específico.

Algo nerviosa se puso en pie cuando la nombraron, sintió la mirada inquisidora de todos los presentes, imaginó que hambrientos de saber quién era la chica nueva. ― Mi nombre es Higurashi Rin, tengo catorce años y me interesa la arquería.

―Bienvenida Higurashi― corearon todos, como venían haciendo desde que comenzó la presentación, claro que en los casos de estudiantes regulares incluían algunos comentarios bromistas.

 _ **Lunes, 12:56**_

Termino de cerrar el _obento_ , escuchaba las conversaciones lejanas de sus compañeros de estudio, ya varios se habían acercado a ella y presentado sin formalismos. Recordaba vagamente algunos nombres. Sobre todo cuando los dos profesores que siguieron a Goryomaru les hicieron la misma dinámica.

Se recostó en la madera del pupitre, aún quedaban cinco minutos de receso, podría echar un sueñito, pero para su sorpresa dos minutos después todos los alumnos entraron y se sentaron y el lugar se sumió en un silencio lúgubre, se irguió incomoda. Miro el reloj de la pared, pero aún faltaba un minuto para que diera por finalizada la hora libre.

Con una puntualidad arrolladora, el reloj en la pared marco las trece horas y la puerta se descorrió, en el silencio el sonido fue un sobresalto. El hombre más apuesto que había visto en la vida hizo aparición, tenía una mandíbula perfilada y unos ojos dorados que resultaban sagaces, un largo cabello atado a una cola alta ¿Era su color natural? Imposible se dijo, nadie podría tener ese color plateado. El rostro sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Era intrigante.

El recién llegado dejo su portafolio en el escritorio y los miro a todos con escrutinio. Cuando por fin hablo su voz le sonó familiar, pero no supo ubicarlo en su memoria. Rin estaba segura que de haber conocido a ese hombre nunca lo hubiese olvidado.

―Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho e impartiré sus clases de japonés ― no hubo comentarios jocosos. Todo muy ecuánime. Todos seguían en silencio.

El profesor se dirigió a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir en fluidos movimientos. Con asombro noto que la mitad de lo que escribía no podía leerlo.

―Estos son kanjis antiguos, actualmente la mayoría se encuentran en desuso pero deben dominarlos para comprender la raíz de muchas palabras…― una mano se había alzado temblorosa.

―Profesor Sesshomaru, disculpe pero…yo quería saber… ¿No nos presentaremos, para que nos conozca? Y yo pensaba que… ― interrumpió temblorosa una joven muy guapa. Parecía dispuesta a sobreponer su interés en hacerse notar que el bochorno que evidentemente sentía.

― ¿presentarse dice? ―la joven parecía algo acobardada, al escuchar el tono burlón del profesor― Adelante, si quieren ser tratados como estudiantes de primaria háganlo― todos se quedaron sentados y en silencio. Esta vez el profesor tenía una mirada perversa. ― Se levantaran, comenzando por la columna derecha, dirán su nombre, apellido, edad ¿Qué más preguntan en primaria? Ya, que hicieron estas vacaciones y pronunciaran y dirán el significado de una de las palabras que está escrita en el pizarrón.

Rin junto con veintiocho alumnos más insultaron mentalmente a la joven que ahora tenía el rostro colorado. Especialmente la columna derecha que serían los primeros en caer al abismo, desafortunadamente Rin estaba entre ellos.

La primera que se levanto era una chica bastante fiera al hablar ―Mi nombre es Mayu Ikeda, tengo catorce años, en estas vacaciones fui a esquiar, la primera palabra se pronuncia _chinden_ , lo componen por la palabra hundimiento y poso, fue sustituida por _kakikaeada._

Rin se devano los sesos intentando descifrar la palabra que por el orden le correspondía a ella, para su tranquilidad dos estudiantes fallaron en descifrar el significado y el profesor no menciono nada. Podría equivocarse y no recibiría una reprimenda, tampoco la burla del salón.

Se levantó, pero esta vez nadie la miro, todos se encontraban absortos en lo que dirían cuando fuese su turno. ― Mi nombre es Higurashi Rin, tengo catorce años y fui a Sapporo a comer anguila. La palabra dice…

―Sé que no puede leerla ―la detuvo el profesor Sesshomaru con frialdad. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ― Ni siquiera es capaz de entender las señales de tránsito mucho menos lograra leer un kanji de novecientos años de antigüedad.

Se quedó helada, ¡Fue él quien casi la atropella! Jadeo sorprendida. La voz que la regañaba por no saber cruzar la calle esa misma mañana. El apuesto hombre, solo la ignoro y miro al siguiente alumno. Temblorosa tomo asiento.

No quiso mirar a su alrededor, a pesar de todo a ninguno le fue ajeno la burla de Sesshomaru. Avergonzada descubrió que ahí estaba la señal que faltaba, debía irse de este lugar, pero aun cuando la sensación de malestar, se mantuvo en silencio sin poder dejar de mirar al profesor, aun cuando había demostrado que era un ser sin escrúpulos, se sentía profundamente hipnotizada por su persona.

* * *

 **Dos años después**

 _ **Noviembre: Miércoles, 17:06**_

Termino de firmar los papeles del divorcio. El bolígrafo le temblaba entre los dedos. Cuatro años de relación, tan solo dos de matrimonio, los primeros dos años llenos de felicidad y los dos siguientes en un declive imparable.

No supo cómo paso, pero un día llego a casa y en su cama había una carta muy emotiva de su esposo, un viaje a África que no deseaba rechazar, una misión humanitaria, su vocación que lo llamaba y una afirmación que le dio escalofríos " Kagome ya no me necesitas, así que es mejor que esto termine" .

Dolía reconocerlo pero Hojo tenía razón, él se había transformado lamentablemente en un inmobiliario de su casa, que le calentaba el lecho y escribía para preguntarle cómo estaba. No le animaban ni sus sorpresas románticas, sus regalos (objetivamente medicamentos) ni sus caricias. Suspiro, y en ese gesto fue su sentencia a la relación con Akitoki. Estaba declarada muerta y no necesitaba de un médico para certificar su defunción, ya ella tenía la hora y el día de ello.

Fue el veinticuatro de diciembre de hace dos años, cuando después de que él planeara por meses una semana romántica para ellos dos solos, ella sin consideración saco debajo de la manga y con toda la intención una junta con inversionistas para ampliar su empresa. Podría haberla programado sin afectar el viaje con su esposo, pero no quería recluirse en algún paramo con él, sin más interacción humana.

La muerte ocurrió allí, en la cena donde él estuvo presente, cuando uno de los accionistas mayoritarios, comento despreocupadamente "me sorprendió que planearas todo esto justamente para estas fechas y tan apresurado Kagome, una semana de anticipación, sabiendo que podía hacerse cuando se terminasen las fechas decembrinas"

Ella vio como la muerte besaba la mejilla de Hojo antes de desgarrarle el corazón, su mirada se ensombreció y su sonrisa cariñosa se helo para siempre. Nada volvió hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Kagome te encuentras bien? ―interrogó Sango entrando a su oficina.

―Por supuesto, las cosas no iban bien con Hojo, no fue una sorpresa realmente ― Sango la miro con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada más, solo tomo los papeles del divorcio y los metió dentro de una carpeta oscura y se la llevo con ella.

―Me quedare hoy en tu casa, podremos beber hasta perder la conciencia ― le dijo al final Sango mirándola con una sonrisa tierna ― Y Kagome, no tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que te duele... ― no comprendió que lloraba sino hasta que la visión se tornó borrosa y sus mejillas húmedas.

―Creo que lo adelantaremos… necesitas urgentemente olvidar todo.

 _ **Marzo: Viernes, 16:06**_

Cuando llego a su casa de la secundaria, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse entre las sabanas y lanzar un grito de excitación. ¡Lo había hecho! Estaba tan orgullosa de sus acciones, después de un año de intentos infructuosos, por fin lograba que cierto profesor la mirara con algo más que desinterés, lo supo cuando sus ojos brillaron lascivos. Lo tenía en sus manos y hoy podría tenerlo en sus piernas. Grito nuevamente, avergonzada de sus pensamientos tan descarados. Mayu la habría felicitado de haberla escuchado.

Desde el tercer día de clases y luego de que una adorable profesora las uniera en pareja para una evaluación ellas se volvieron inseparables. En su tercer año estudiando juntas, ya no existía nada que no supiera la una a la otra. Y desde que Rin le comento su enamoramiento platónico por su profesor, Mayu lo convirtió en un objetivo a largo plazo, insistiendo con tanto empeño que al parecer todo parecía listo para marchar en la dirección correcta.

Le envió una nota de voz a Mayu sobre su encuentro con el profesor, realmente narro segundo a segundo los cinco minutos de conversación en el aula, donde se retrasó con la excusa de no entender unos kanjis.

… _y se lo dije, lo de vernos hoy en la noche, no respondió explícitamente, pero su cuerpo me lo dijo ¿me entiendes?_

… _Por cierto con respecto a tu mamá ¿crees que no notara que salga del apartamento en la noche? Estoy emocionada, creo que hoy será el día…_

―Rin ¿Con quién hablas? ―con un sobresalto dejo caer el teléfono que fue a caer en la alfombra, Hikaru la miro con recelo.

― ¿Vamos armar el equipaje? ― evadió con una sonrisa deslúmbrate, Hikaru aun parecía recelosa pero no insistió más, solo dejo la maleta que traía consigo en la cama.

―Sí, ¿Ya tienes pensado en lo que llevaras? ―se referiría claro al campamento de una semana que se realizaría en Kyushu. Asintió, lo estuvo meditando por días con Mayu y ya lista, la pulcra pila de ropa estaba en su armario. Hikaru pareció satisfecha y se pusieron manos a la obra. Rin no señalo en ningún momento que en su gaveta le aguardaba otro conjunto de ropa que se iría con ella ese día a casa de Mayu, era sin duda el atuendo más importante.

 _ **Marzo: Viernes, 17:26**_

Olvidar todo. Creía que lo había logrado, casi cumplía cinco meses de divorcio con Hojo y después de una noche de bebidas con Sango creyó superarlo, pero al parecer su amiga que no pensaba lo mismo. _¡No has estado con otro hombre en todo este tiempo! Eso significa que piensas que si lo haces con otro le estas engañando._ No pensaba de aquella forma y por más que insistiera a Sango que solo se trataba de que no tenía tiempo de conocer a nadie, ella se hacia la sorda y planeaba las situaciones más descabelladas para sacarla de esa "situación".

Hoy tenia uno de esos retorcidos planes, aunque desconocía los detalles, intentaría por supuesto hacerla desistir aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de lograrlo.

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta de la casa, Hikaru pasaba la aspiradora por debajo de la mesa, al verla apago automáticamente el aparato y se aliso el delantal. Camino hasta el inicio de las escaleras donde se encontraba el closet, guardo el abrigo con cuidado.

―Señora bienvenida a casa―saludo respetuosa la mujer.

―Gracias Hikaru, ¿Cómo ha estado todo? ―preguntó tranquilamente, era solo cortesía de haber alguna complicación ya hubiese sido informada.

―Todo en orden señora, la señorita Rin llego hace unas horas está en su habitación haciendo su tarea.

―Perfecto, por cierto Hikaru encarga al cocinero que haga algún tentempié, Sango vendrá por aquí dentro de media hora ―comentó, aunque sinceramente deseaba que su mejor amiga decidiera no hacer aparición.

― Como ordene señora ¿le gustaría algo especial?

― ¡Oh no! Aunque pensándolo bien, que se aseguren que no tenga demasiado dulce, Sango anda demasiado sensible con lo del peso.

―Si señora.

 ** _Marzo: Viernes, 18:18_**

Se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando Sango entro en la habitación en sus manos llevaba una gran bolsa azul. Por su rostro emocionado, supo que tenía que andarse con cuidado. Dejo el cepillo en la cama y se levantó para darle un abrazo y si tenía suerte ver que el contenido de aquella bolsa, lo primero lo logro, lo segundo ni por asomo Sango al parecer supo sus intenciones porque alejo lo más que pudo la bolsa.

―Siéntate en la cama Sango, ya casi termino.

―Me parece perfecto―comento entusiasta su amiga.

― ¿Qué te diga que te sientes en la cama?

―No, que te estés arreglando el cabello― disimulo su desilusión, Sango no lo había olvidado.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó, fingiendo ignorar a que se refería.

― ¡No puede ser que lo olvidaras! ―jadeo indignada Sango.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― siguió fingiendo, ahora ocultando una sonrisa burlona.

― ¡Kamoge, hoy vamos a ir al club! ―le contesto Sango casi gritando, tal vez pensando que si lo hacia ella recordaría más deprisa ―Vamos a buscar chicos.

―Oh, no, no y no― dijo por fin, fingiendo recordar en ese momento, lo que su amiga le había comentado días atrás sobre su plan de cómo olvidar a Hojo. Como si ya no lo hubiese olvidado. Claro que lo extrañaba en algunas oportunidades, ella estaba tan agobiada por el trabajo que cuando llegaba a casa se alegraba que Hojo la estuviese esperando con una sonrisa. Pero se acabó. Él estaba haciendo sus propios sueños que ya no incluían preocuparse por la salud de ella, que tenía su propia empresa, con mil quinientos empleados a su disposición y setecientos trabajadores de empresas adjuntas, además una criada, un médico de cabecera, chofer y al parecer Sango quería sumarle un chico de compañía.

―Por favor vamos inténtalo, te dan dos días de prueba. Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo. Además hay unos bellísimos― Kagome no evito sorprenderse, parecía que hablaba de que irían alguna tienda y comprar un cachorro. Pero ella ya tenía a Buyo.

―Entonces hazlo tú― le dijo con simpleza.

―Kagome yo vivo con mi hermano menor, ¿Cómo crees que voy a llevar a un hombre a la casa?

―Yo tengo a Rin aquí si es por eso.

―Sabes muy bien que Rin se irá a ese campamento mañana. Y Hikaru le puedes decir que se tome estos días libres―la atajo con seguridad.

―Kohaku también se ira al campamento― pero sus palabras no fueron atendidas por Sango que parecía dispuesta a ignorar sus excusas. ― ¡Oh el campamento!, no hemos armado las maletas.

―Kagome céntrate, ya Hikaru se debe haber encargado de eso.

― ¿Tú crees? ―

―Sí, ahora vamos termínate de arreglar para ir a buscar a ese chico especial.

―Siento que esto no puede terminar bien.

―Vamos Kagome, hasta le podrías dar unos azotes.

― ¡Sango! Yo no podría hacer una cosa como esa― dijo escandalizada.

― ¿A quién le darán unos azotes?

― ¡Rin! a nadie solo Sango se ha vuelto loca―respondió con las mejillas rojas – ¿Y ya has arreglado tus maletas?

―Claro, Hikaru me ayudo apenas llegue de clases―Sango le miro como si quisiera decir "te lo dije"

―Vale, me parece muy bien y a ¿qué hora hay que estar en el colegio?

―Tía, te lo dije ayer que me iba a quedar en casa de Mayu, su mamá nos va a llevar ―Kagome noto cierto nerviosismo en Rin, pero no le presto mucha atención ya estaba preocupada por sus propios planes.

―Cierto, tengo que llamar a su mama para confirmar.

―Por favor tía ya tengo 16 años, ¿crees que te mentiría?

―Sé que no lo harías Rin, la llamare solo para confirmar que ella podrá llevarlas mañana.

―No le creas lo que dice Rin, Kagome solo lo hace para estar segura que te quedaras en la casa de esa amiga tuya y no con algún muchacho― respondió con malicia, ante la mirada asesina de Kagome y el sonrojo de Rin.

―A mí no me gusta ningún compañero de clase Sango―se apresuró aclara su sobrina, pero su rostro gritaba otra cosa.

―Bueno entonces un profesor. –Rin se sonrojo aún más intensamente ― ¡No puede creerlo!, ¿te gusta un profesor?

―No, claro que no. Bueno voy hablar con Mayu para saber a qué hora me pasaran buscando.– respondió casi en un susurro y se escapó antes que alguna de las dos mujeres pudiese decir otra cosa.

―Vaya, el amor prohibido―susurró Sango con mirada soñadora.

―Mientras sea unilateral y temporal no tengo ninguna objeción― comentó sin darle importancia, era claro que desconocía lo que realmente sucedida en la vida amorosa de Rin.

―Por supuesto y no has visto en ese colegio algún profesor guapo.

―No, solo he conocido su profesor guía y la mujer que les da artes plásticas.

―Bueno ya habrá tiempo para interrogarla, en este momento debemos pensar en tu perdida de la virginidad. Después de cinco meses es casi como serlo nuevamente – le lanzo la almohada ante ese comentario pero Sango la esquivo mientras reía a carcajadas.

Kagome suspiro nada de acuerdo con el plan, era retorcido, contratar a un hombre como su esclavo (aunque Sango no dijo textualmente esas palabras, no, ella dijo "sumiso" que le parecía hasta peor que un esclavo) Bueno tendría que ver como terminaría eso, tal vez no fuese un fiasco total.

 _ **Marzo: Viernes, 20:00**_

Dos autos salieron de la residencia principal de los Higurashi, los dos iban con rumbos diferentes aquel día, sin saber que sus vidas iban a colisionar gracias a ese momento, las dos mujeres no conocían su destino aun, pero el tiempo sí que tenía cada segundo medido listo para llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

Continuara…

Ufff lo pensé demasiado, medite los comentarios recibidos y cavile sobre mi propia opinión y decidí hacerlo, cambiar tanto el nombre del fic (La dama dominante) y las parejas principales, realmente el cambio es muy leve en cuanto a la trama, seguirá la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome pero con una relevancia secundaria, claramente Sesshomaru y Rin son nuestros nuevos protagonistas. Espero saber su opinión respecto al cambio y gracias de antemano por leer el fic. Como solo publicare nuevamente los capítulos, no tardare demasiado para retomar en el punto que iba la historia.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a Freakin'love-sesshourin, Floresamaabc, KaKliz, Natity, Kissat, Tara Castillo, Aleliz, Kathrina Larouse, Esmeralda, Luna. Por sus lindos comentarios.


	2. Una incursión nocturna II

**Pareja :** Sesshomaru y Rin

 **Recomendación: Tomen en cuenta las fechas que aparecen para no perderse en el hilo temporal (Mes, día y hora)**

* * *

 **Una infractora de reglas:**

 **La incursión nocturna II**

 _ **Marzo, Sábado 21:10**_

Mayu y Rin se mantenían una al lado de la otra, con sus celulares iluminándoles el rostro, las dos aunque parecían distantes vistas desde el exterior, realmente estaban manteniendo una profunda conversación por mensajes. La madre de Mayu que desconocía que las dos jóvenes estaban terminando de conformar un complot a sus espaldas, pensó ingenuamente las adolescentes debían estar molestas. Intento crear algún tema de conversación, pero el interés murió rápidamente.

― ¿Quieren comer algo especial? ―preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

― No mamá vamos a casa, Onodera puede cocinarnos algo ―respondió Mayu sin alzar el rostro del celular, sin notar la mueca de decepción en su madre.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la mujer, que miro a Rin por el espejo retrovisor.

―Claro que si Rin― comento forzando una sonrisa. Rin no dijo nada, pero le envió un mensaje amonestando a su amiga, alrededor de los años había notado lo crueles que podían ser los hijos con sus padres, ella pensaba que era por la ficticia seguridad de que las figuras paternas siempre estarían allí. Medito con cierta pesadumbre todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar para tener a sus padres de regreso con ella.

" _¿Rin y esa cara?"_ ―le escribió Mayu en mensaje, pero no tenía ánimos de responderle. Solo bloqueo la pantalla del celular y miro por la ventana absorta.

―Mamá podrías cocinarnos algo tú, siempre me ha gustado mucho tu comida―pidió Mayu amablemente. La mujer sonrió esta vez sinceramente.

―Claro que si cariño.

" _Ya está ¿feliz? Ahora quita esa cara, hoy tienes algo importante en lo que pensar"_ ―termino de leer el mensaje y miro a su amiga que la interrogaba en una muda mueca, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en gesto de afirmación.

 _ **Sábado 22:10**_

Mayu yacía extendida en su cama, mientras la observaba evaluadora. Vestía una faldita amarilla vaporosa, una camisa blanca de mangas largas pero de hombros descubiertos. En su mano tenía unas sandalias con correas y unas zapatillas, esperando la decisión de su amiga de cual utilizar. La miraba con ojo crítico, al final señaló las sandalias que ato con manos temblorosas.

― ¿No me veo demasiado osada? ―susurro temerosa de que alguien estuviese escuchando tras las puertas. Objetivamente, ninguna de las dos era buena ocultando secretos y con el paso de las horas era más evidente que escondían algo, tanto así que el hermano de Mayu, Satoru les dijo sin ningún tipo de sutileza "sé que están tramando algo malo"

―No, estas perfecta ―la alentó con una sonrisa ― ¡Ahora el abrigo!

 _ **Sábado 1: 50**_

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud en la pantalla de su celular, tenía las piernas erizadas por el frío y varias veces se planteó regresar para buscar el abrigo que había declinado a utilizar después de media hora de indecisiones. Con una frase detuvo a Mayu cuando sacaba otro del armario "No es necesario, de todas formas no espero estar mucho tiempo con la ropa encima" su amiga la miro como si fuese una extraña y en un arrebato de exaltación la abrazo hasta robarle el aire "Estoy tan orgullosa"

Dos horas después se sentía arrepentida y aunque no quisiera admitirlo defraudada. Escondida en completa oscuridad detrás de varios árboles no se lograba tener mucha esperanza, su corazón además no ayudaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que pensaba a considerar que iba a tener un infarto precoz.

Apretaba el aza de su pequeño bolso por el nervosismo, en el que horas antes embutió una muda de ropa y los enseres personales más primordiales. También había una pequeña cajita que guardo en último momento. ¿La utilizaría? Se imaginó la escena en donde sacaba los preservativos. Un fuego calentó sus mejillas. Mejor no pensar en eso se dijo o se desmayaría en ese instante.

Cuando vio la camioneta negra estacionarse frente al teléfono público, supo quién era y una parte de ella suspiro de alivio, la otra estaba demasiado aterrorizada para exteriorizarse. De un salto salió de su escondite. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y el interior del auto resultaba más frío que el exterior. El conductor la miro una sola vez con ojos penetrantes, pero no dijo nada, ella se sentó en el asiento y se pudo el cinturón de seguridad, miro hacia los edificios y casi pudo asegurar que en la ventana del tercer piso Mayu tenia pegada la nariz al cristal.

Se sintió culpable por defraudar a la amable madre de Mayu que ingenuamente pensaba que su hija y ella estarían durmiendo a estas horas de la madrugada, pensó también en su tía quien tendría la misma idea, pero ella no tenía esos mismos planes y ya no existía forma humanamente posible para retraerse.

Miro nuevamente al conductor, quien mantenía la vista fija en la autopista y sus dos manos estaban firmemente apoyadas en el volante. No le sorprendió, él era todo responsabilidad. Se preguntó qué tan difícil tuvo que haber sido para él esa decisión.

―Pensé que no ibas a venir ― dijo con voz temblorosa. No podía evitarlo solo su compañía la intimidaba.

―No lo iba hacer ―respondió él y sus palabras dolieron en su corazón, se imaginó así misma escondida entre los arboles hasta el amanecer esperándolo y él nunca hubiese llegado, habría sido un golpe terrible a sus sentimientos.

―Me alegra que al final te decidieras en venir.

―No deberías― contestó tajante.

Rin no supo que responder, ella misma se había reprochado sus acciones mientras mandaba el mensaje que media hora le tomo redactar. No fueron muchos caracteres, ni de gran complejidad. Pero era la única forma que encontró factible para darle la última estocada que lo obligara a venir por ella. Mayu dio el visto bueno al corto mensaje y le dio enviar:

" _Dijiste que me dejarías visitarte. Hoy estaré a las 12.30 en la avenida principal de Shijo. Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario, quiero verte"_

Él no respondió el mensaje, pero Rin tenia esperanza de que se presentara, Mayu lo llamaba con más dureza, ella le decía estupidez. _"No vendrá Rin, te ha seguido el juego todo este tiempo, pero no creo que se arriesgue a dar un paso tan grande, mejor sube ya antes de que mi mamá note que te has ido_ " le dijo mientras hablaban por teléfono, Rin escondida entre los árboles, su amiga en su apartamento, sentada en la ventana de su habitación, mirando la calle preocupada. " _Yo estoy segura que él vendrá"_ le respondió con una seguridad que no sentía y corto la comunicación.

Rin no sabía si sentirse feliz por haber tenido la razón, ahora sujeta al asiento copiloto, se sintió como una pequeña niña, no tenía experiencia y en ese momento tener dieciséis años le pareció muy poco, estudiaba con algunas chicas experimentadas y escuchaba sus relatos con el rostro sonrojado y podía imaginar muchas escenas pero siempre como una espectadora, nunca como la protagonista.

Relatos sórdidos escuchados en los vestidores de gimnasia o en las escaleras después de terminadas las clases no eran necesariamente algo que la ayudara a ella para afrontar lo que se le avecinaba, tampoco era de ayuda las viejas conversaciones con Hojo dictadas en la sala de su casa, mientras Kagome escudaba su rostro en alguna revista, el las exponía con un técnico lenguaje científico que transformaba las relaciones sexuales en algo similar a estudiar matemáticas. Es en síntesis, no poseía en su memoria nada que la ayudara afrontar lo que se avecinaba ¡Tranquila Rin! Se animó varias veces y tuvo que gritárselo mentalmente cuando el auto giro hacia la izquierda y vislumbro un lujoso edificio al que claramente se dirigían.

Cuando bajaron al subterráneo, el corazón le iba a salir del pecho por lo fuerte que latía. El estacionamiento estaba en completo silencio y los ostentosos automóviles estaban alineados uno al lado del otro. Su acompañante la miro por un momento y luego apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, su cara parecía transmitir un desconcierto total, como si él tampoco creyese lo que estaba haciendo.

―Debería llevarte de regreso a tu casa Rin ― hablo con esa voz que hacía que ella se derritiera desde adentro.

―No quiero ir a casa ―respondió ella con una firmeza, el solo pensar que después de tanto esforzarse por llamar su atención en clases y que los miedos por lo que paso aquella misma tarde para abordarlo en el aula de catedra, quedaran en nada la hizo actuar.

En un impulso soltó su cinturón y se acercó a su rostro y poso un suave beso en sus labios, él abrió automáticamente los ojos y los dos se miraron con fiereza por un momento. Ella giro su cuerpo y sin comprender como había pasado, se vio así misma casi a ahorcajadas de él y siendo besada con una ferocidad que jamás creyó posible, como un demonio el succionó su alma y quedo hipnotizada por el momento. Cuando se separaron, se asombró al notar que su camisa se hallaba en un revoltijo en su torso, la ropa interior de encajes al descubierto y los dedos de él estaban enredados en su cabello.

Respirando superficialmente se separaron y Rin arreglo su camisa pudorosa, el arrebato de pasión llego con una sensación de extraña en los dos. Temblorosa bajo de la camioneta y escucho la puerta cerrarse del lado del conductor, luego sonó el _bip_ de la alarma y a los segundos su mano era tomada y básicamente arrastrada al ascensor, estaba aún en una nube con los besos fogosos del auto.

La subida en el ascensor paso silenciosa, apretó con más fuerza el bolso sintiendo el tacto de la cajita, vio los números en rojo brillar hasta llegar al decimotercero, ahí las puertas se abrieron y revelo un bonito pasillo, solo vislumbro dos puertas a la vista, él abrió la de la derecha, cuando entro a la residencia quedo gratamente sorprendida, era un lugar espacioso y muy pulcro. El lugar gritaba su nombre.

―Es un piso muy moderno profesor ― las palabras parecieron conjurar una fuerza oscura en él. De un momento a otro se vio con el cuerpo contra la pared y la enorme figura de su profesor presionando cada curva del suyo. Jadeo por la sorpresa.

―Te equivocas Rin ― hablo con voz grave. Varios cabellos plateados se deslizaron por su perfecto rostro, dándole un aire feroz.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunto jadeando, sentir el cuerpo masculino embotaba su mente.

―No soy tu profesor

―Claro que si ― respondió testaruda, no entendía a donde quería llegar negando algo evidente.

―Como tu profesor no haría esto Rin ― con el aliento en su cuello, una mano se deslizo por su cintura hasta su pecho y lo apretó con rudeza. Una sonrisa arrogante bailo en sus labios.

―Duele ―gimió aunque el dolor fue tan solo un aderezo más en las sensaciones de estar a su merced, ser tomada por una fuerza superior. Era embriagador.

―Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de tentarme con tu falsa inocencia.

―Yo, yo... ―volvió a gemir cuando el apretó con más fuerza y su otra mano viajo mucho más abajo. Le levanto la falda con sus largos dedos, que se deslizo por sus muslos. Temblaba.

Como dispuesto a cortar el momento el teléfono de Sesshomaru empezó a sonar, era un tono extraño no supo reconocer el sonido. Frunció el ceño, demostrando su fastidio al ser interrumpido, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir, pues los dedos de su mano izquierda ahora jugueteaban con el encaje de su braga. Contesto con frialdad, quien fuese la persona que lo llamaba le iba a dejar muy claro que interrumpía algo, estaba segura que su respiración agitada era muy ruidosa.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― dijo, se quedó en silencio un segundo.

―Para eso llamas, por mí ni regreses ― colgó antes de lo que ella creía posible que la otra persona tuviese tiempo de responder. Pensó por instante que la dejaría respirar, tal vez invitarle un té.

―Profe... Sesshomaru ― el nombre quemaba su lengua, nunca lo había dicho en la presencia de él, pensándolo mejor nunca lo dijo en voz alta hasta ese momento, siempre era "el profesor" le parecía un gran irrespeto pero si las cosas continuaban por ese camino dudaba que realmente fuese importante si lo llamaba por su nombre.

Sesshomaru la miro desde su alta posición, su mirada dorada y su cabello platinado recogido en una coleta alta le hacían ver intimidante, siempre que entraba en el aula de clases el silencio era lapidario. Rin tenía dos años siendo su estudiante y jamás hubo escuchado un comentario de algún compañero con respecto a lo extraño de los rasgos de él. Todo lo que se decía era: El profesor es tan aterrador. Explica tan bien las clases pero intimida mucho. Y lo más recurrente: Tiene ese aire misterioso y están guapo.

Rin concordaba con esa opinión. Desde la primera clase, cuando con su tono burlón la avergonzó y todas las clases que le siguieron, su forma de hablar, de explicar, hasta su traje negro impoluto y su mirada dorada tan penetrante, todo era un conjunto perfecto. Nunca más miro a los chicos a su alrededor, aun cuando tenía amigos y pretendientes pululando ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Sesshomaru y después de tanto insistir ahí estaba, siendo sometida al dominio de su poderosa persona.

Las dos grandes manos de Sesshomaru estaban a cada lado de su cabeza, encerrándola, pero ella no hubiese querido salir si le diesen oportunidad. Su respiración superficial y la sensación de tener los labios hinchados eran extrañamente agradables.

― ¿Que hare contigo Rin? ―ella no tenía ni idea de que responderle, aunque él no parecía que buscase realmente una respuesta.

Bajo su cabeza a la altura de su cuello y respiro profundamente, no la estaba tocando pero a ella se le erizo la piel y cuando su nariz rozo su clavícula, estaba casi que hiperventilando. La sonrisa prepotente que esbozo Sesshomaru daba a entender su placer por la influencia que tenía en Rin.

La lanzo al sofá con cierta rudeza y con las manos abrió sus esbeltas piernas, gracias a la falda que vestía pudo vislumbrar sus bragas blancas que sin tocarlas supo que estarían húmedas. Pero cuando se disponía a pasar a jugar realmente en serio capto el rostro pálido y temeroso de Rin, que fue el agua fría cayendo directamente en su cabeza. Era tan solo una niña, intentado comportarse como una adulta, pero tan solo era una jovencita y nada tenía que ver con las mujeres con las que había intimado, de las que era por regla fácil deshacerse. No podría hacérselo a ella.

Rin estaba asustada, iba hacer su primera vez y las cosas estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados, tenía los pechos expuestos y las piernas abiertas como una cualquiera, la mirada de Sesshomaru le era extraña, como un depredador y se sintió realmente intimidada.

Pero todo cambio, Sesshomaru pareció volver en sí y con delicadeza la insto a cerrar las piernas, además de ayudarla a incorporarse. Sentada en el diván, se sintió insegura con los senos al aire y la falda desvelando parte de su ropa interior. Sesshomaru acerco sus manos a sus pechos, pero atrás quedo esa pasión arrolladora, solo los metió dentro de su sostén y le arreglo la camisa. No quedaba nada sexual en sus acciones y eso hizo que su feminidad y confianza se transformara en miedo.

― ¿Le parezco atractiva? ― susurro temerosa de escuchar un cruel, no.

―Eres joven, es suficiente, tan solo tienes unas horas para descansar y yo tengo que corregir exámenes ―evadió la respuesta, su opinión sobre la belleza de su estudiante no estaba cuestionada, era hermosa, pero ir por ese camino los llevaría nuevamente a situaciones que Rin no podría afrontar.

La pasión arrolladora se había extinguido y la parte sensata de Rin por fin apareció con un pensamiento lógico "todavía tenía mucho tiempo por delante para continuar con Sesshomaru", un momento en el que ella no dudara de su decisión como ahora.

Los dos recorrieron el pasillo a oscuras y le abrió la puerta de una habitación que claramente era para invitados, solo predominaba una enorme cama y una mesita con una lámpara sencilla.

―Puedes dormir aquí― dijo y Rin no menciono nada al respecto, solo camino hasta la cama y sentándose en ella se quitó las sandalias, a gatas se deslizo entre las sabanas, con una sonrisa perversa queriendo escapar, sabía que vista tenia de ella en esa posición. Cuando estuvo cómoda miro a su profesor que no le había despegado la vista de encima y tenía en los ojos un brillo peligroso.

―Rin duerme― sentenció, pero ella pudo notar algo en su anatomía que gritaba todo lo contrario.

Cuando Sesshomaru cerró la puerta lo único que pudo pensar en la oscuridad es que esto no se parecía a lo que tenía en mente cuando se escapó de casa de Mayu, pero estaba segura que él no daría su brazo a torcer, hasta ese punto llegarían el día de hoy y ella estaba dispuesta a seguir insistiendo para llegar aún más lejos. Además él había vislumbrado la inseguridad de ella y eso jugo en su contra y ya nada podría cambiar el resultado de este primer encuentro.

 _ **Marzo, Sábado 5: 50**_

Rin escucho la alarma de su teléfono y tanteando en la oscuridad estuvo lista para apagarla y continuar durmiendo, pero su mente adormilada salió de su sopor y se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, todo estaba oscuro, pero desde el edredón en sus piernas hasta la lámpara en la mesita no eran suyos. El apartamento de Sesshomaru.

Nerviosa se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, el pasillo estaba a oscuras pero un brillo en la sala le hizo ver que muy posiblemente su profesor ya estuviese despierto, se quedó escondida detrás del muro pero saco un poco la cabeza para ver hacia la cocina, donde el ancha espalda desnuda se podía ver claramente. Su corazón pareció emocionarse nuevamente.

Iba a ir a verle pero luego temió tener mal aliento, corrió de regreso a la habitación y cogió su bolso, no tenía idea donde quedaba el baño pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo, de puntillas abrió la puerta frente a la habitación de ella. Era una dimensión paralela, desastrosa, con muchos kimonos dispersos y una cama desecha. De quien fuese esa habitación no era de su profesor.

Retrocedió e intento con la puerta que se encontraba cruzando el pasillo. Camino rápidamente y al abrirlo supo a quién pertenecía, estaba parcialmente vacío, solo una alfombra mullida, la cama con edredón de pieles que se veía perfecto para los días helados y en una mesa una pila de trabajos y exámenes que nada se podía hacer para que se viesen organizados, por curiosidad camino hasta ellos, el primero era de una de sus amigas, la calificación en rojo, era suficiente para formar una mueca, con cuidado inspecciono todos los trabajos y eran una sucesión de lo mismo. Ella misma tenía su calificación en el rojo carmesí que nunca le aborreció tanto. Lo único es que ningún alma podría acusar a Sesshomaru de favoritismo, porque si casi acostarse con él no era suficiente para subirle la nota, nada más lo haría.

Con resignación entro al cuarto de baño, mientras pensaba en las chicas de su salón que una que otra vez comentaron insinuársele al profesor para mejorar sus notas, tendría que dejarles claro de alguna forma que eso no era humanamente posible, además que sería perfecto alejar a Sesshomaru de las garras devora hombres de sus compañeras.

Riñéndose así misma por sus pensamientos, se lavó el rostro y se cepillo meticulosamente los dientes, vio un peine perfecto y con él se desenredo el largo cabello azabache. Miro en su bolso la ropa que había traído, se quitó la camisa y se puso una mucho más suave y discreta, la falda y las bragas usadas fue lo segundo, iba a ponerse las limpias cuando vio de reojo la ducha, no creía que Sesshomaru se molestara por que la usara brevemente.

Con rapidez se desnudó y abrió el grifo donde el agua tibia hizo maravillas para despertarla. Se dio prisa con la limpieza y cuando estuvo lista salió con las gotas de agua escurriéndose por la piel, no vio ninguna toalla cerca y se desesperó, sin más opción se fue a la ropa usada para secarse pero cuando se levantó con la falda en la mano, en el espejo vio el reflejo de Sesshomaru que le observaba con esa mirada penetrante tan característica. Rin se cubrió con la falda pero no era muy eficiente.

Sesshomaru camino hasta ella y sus ojos dorados no perdían detalle, sintiéndose pequeña e insegura retrocedió hasta que la fría pared fue un impedimento, pero él la tomo por el brazo y no fue hasta que la rodeo con su cuerpo que noto la suavidad de una toalla. La estaba cubriendo. Se quedó quieta con la toalla firmemente sujeta por su puño, viendo como su profesor salía y cerraba la puerta del baño a sus espaldas. Una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios. Era tierno, de una forma peculiar pero lo era.

 _ **Marzo, Sábado, 6:23  
**_

Rin se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero del automóvil de la madre de Mayu, su amiga le dirigía miradas por el rabillo del ojo, que no resultaban nada disimuladas, ella la ignoraba porque no podrían mantener una conversación en ese lugar con la mujer escuchando.

Después del episodio del baño, todo había transcurrido con cierta normalidad. Sesshomaru y ella comieron en la mesa del comedor en silencio y nadie podría decir que entre ellos había ocurrido algo más que una conversación. Él la dejo en el mismo punto donde la recogió y ella entro al edificio con rapidez. Ya en el camino le escribió a su amiga que iba en camino. Su llegada al apartamento fue perfecta, Mayu le abrió sin tener que tocar el timbre y ya estaba lista además, las dos sigilosamente entraron a la habitación y cuando la madre de Mayu diez minutos después fue a despertarlas, las felicito por estar listas tan pronto. Las dos se miraron con complicidad y asintieron.

Ahora con el cielo ya dejando los primero rayos del sol, entraron a su colegio, donde profesores, estudiantes y representantes creaban una mezcolanza, decorada con maletas de vividos colores. Pudo ver a la distancia a Sesshomaru, con las manos en su chaqueta y el rostro imperturbable, mientras la profesora de inglés intentaba llamar su atención.

Con una sonrisa, le dio la espalda a la escena con la seguridad de que era ella quien tenía la atención de su profesor. Con dedos rápidos escribió un mensaje a su tía, aun sorprendida además que ella no le hubiese escrito en toda la noche.

 _Kagome he pasado una noche estupenda, ya estamos esperando para tomar el autobús al campamento. Te estaré escribiendo. Besos._

Su tía asumiría que la noche había sido con su amiga Mayu, pero no había necesidad de sacarla de su error. Además no le estaba mintiendo directamente y simplemente hay algunas aventuras que debían reservarse para una sola.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Proximo Capitulo: Solo una firma y es tuyo III**

 **Pareja: Inuyasha y Kagome**


	3. Lo firmas y es tuyo III

**Pareja:** Inuyasha y Kagome

 **Aclaraciones: Este capitulo fue modificado parcialmente**

 **Recomendación:** **Tomen en cuenta las fechas que aparecen para no perderse en el hilo temporal (Mes, día y hora)**

 **Lo firmas y es tuyo III**

 _ **Marzo, Viernes 12:10**_

Una lluvia intensa caía sobre la ciudad, Inuyasha veía por la ventana del establecimiento con el rostro serio. Tenía frente a él una lista de facturas que aún no sabía cómo las iba a pagar, podría claro pedirle a su hermano que le prestara dinero y aun cuando se burlaría de él, lo ayudaría pero antes se cortaría un brazo que dejarle en evidencia a Sesshomaru que tenía problemas económicos, ya suficiente con el hecho de vivir juntos para soportar además el deberle dinero.

Enclaustrado en sus pensamientos, no noto la llegada de Miroku si no hasta que este revisaba la última carta de deudas de su tarjeta de crédito (de la cual había subsistido después de perder su empleo). Se la arranco de las manos con tanta brusquedad que el papel se rompió en un corte desigual.

―Esto es serio Inuyasha ―habló Miroku con el ceño fruncido, mirando todos las facturas desperdigadas en la mesa.

― ¡Feh! ― bufó como siempre restándole importancia al asunto― Conseguiré trabajo pronto.

―Si claro así como lo has conseguido en estos últimos dos meses―le dirigió una mirada molesta pero no replico ante su comentario, no tenía argumentos, su idiota amigo tenía razón― Cuando se venció el alquiler, tuviste que ir directamente donde Sesshomaru, no tendrías tantas deudas de haberme hecho caso desde el principio.

― ¡Puedes callarte ya! ―gruñó, Miroku lo miro con seriedad ―Ya sé que tengo deudas y que debería pedirle dinero a Sesshomaru, pero no lo hare y es mi última palabra.

―Ya sabes cuál es la otra opción ¿O tengo que repetirla?―le dijo Miroku, mientras sacaba de su portafolio unos papeles. Sintió las mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza, la opción de Miroku era denigrante: Ser un sumiso ―No lo pienses tanto Inuyasha, estas hasta las narices de deudas y además ¿Que tan horrible puede ser el trabajo? ―intentó persuadirlo.

―Si te parece tan maravilloso ¿por qué no lo haces tú? ― le replicó mordaz.

―Eso, Inuyasha tiene una respuesta más que obvia, ¡Yo si tengo empleo! ― comentó jactancioso.

― ¡Maldita sea! pero quien dice que no puedo yo conseguir un trabajo donde no implique que me escalden el culo― gritó, varias personas cercanas a su mesa lo miraron reprobatorio y un grupo de colegialas se rieron (aparto la vista inmediatamente, no quería saber más nada de adolescentes).

―No te van a escaldar el culo, no todas tienen esas fijaciones ―respondió en un tono de voz bajo, no sin antes giñarle un ojo a las escolares que aun los veían divertidas.

― Repite que es lo que tengo que hacer― le pidió molesto.

―Es sencillo― comentó Miroku con seriedad, como si él fuese un cliente que tuviese que enrollar con algún cuento para cobrarle de más en honorarios― Tienes que hacer lo que ellas te digan, algunas solo te mandaran arreglar sus apartamentos y por supuesto los favores sexuales comunes.

― ¡Eso suena a ser un maldito esclavo! ―volvió a gritar, esta vez el local quedo en silencio, sin dejar que la vergüenza lo venciera, se metió a la boca el último pedazo de brownie y trago antes de hablar nuevamente una sorpresa total con respecto a sus modales ―Vámonos de aquí.

Con la mirada fija de la clientela, recogieron los papeles de la mesa y se marcharon. Las estudiantes ahora reían sin disimular.

―Podrías ser un poco más discreto para la próxima vez Inuyasha― lo reprendió, pero lo ignoro completamente.

―Es que quieres que vaya a someterme a una mujer.

―No es por amor que lo harás, la remuneración es muy sustanciosa, podrás saldar la deuda en dos semanas de trabajo― se quedó en silencio meditando, en la posibilidad de que en un mes podría largarse del apartamento del odioso de Seshomaru. Miroku al ver su mutismo continuo― Inuyasha tienes que decidirte, actualmente estas sin trabajo y con un título para pegar a la pared ¿Qué harás? ¿Aceptas el trabajo?

― ¡Maldición Miroku eres como un grano en el culo! ― refunfuñó.

―Sí, si lo que tú digas, pero si quieres el trabajo vas a tener que manejar ese vocabulario.

― ¡Feh! ya veremos, ¿Cuándo tengo que ir? ― preguntó inseguro. Miroku sonrió satisfecho, ya comprendía porque le iba tan bien de abogado.

―Hoy mismo –lo miro estupefacto, sin esperarse que todo fuese a ser tan rápido.

 _ **Marzo, Viernes 21:10**_

Sentada como copiloto se mantenía nerviosa, el ajustado vestido parecía asfixiarla (era el contenido que tan celosamente había ocultado Sango las últimas dos horas).Sango le aseguro que le quedaba precioso, ella misma lo verifico cuando se vio en el espejo aunque le molestaba que fuese rojo, pero al parecer era el color obligatorio que debía llevar las mujeres que querían convertirse en amas en el extraño club que llevaría su amiga aquella noche.

Sango a su lado parecía relajada vestía un hermoso vestido verde oliva (color obligatorio para acompañantes), manejaba con seguridad, había dispensado el servicio de su chofer, se habría muerto de vergüenza que sus empleados supieran que iba a un lugar como ese.

Cuando llegaron, pensó que su amiga había anotado mal la dirección, era un estacionamiento muy normal, algunos autos lujosos pero eso era todo y no veía señales de ningún centro nocturno, jóvenes ansiosos esperando. Se metió las manos en el abrigo, hacia frio. Sango parecía sentirse ubicada, así que no le pregunto si estaban perdidas. Cruzaron a un pasillo corto y al fondo noto una puerta negra con un pequeño cartelito con el nombre del local "Shikon".

― ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar Sango? ― preguntó curiosa, era muy improbable que aquel lugar se llegase por casualidad.

―Hay cosas que no se revelan― comentó con perversidad. Estaba estupefacta, parecía que su amiga la había engañado por años con una personalidad casta.

Sango presionó el timbre, se sintió observada y al levantar el rostro vio la cámara de seguridad. Esto es exclusivo, tanto así que la intimidaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió lo primero que percibió fue la música, no era ensordecedora, solo un agradable fondo acústico, se quitaron los gruesos abrigos.

Una mujer muy hermosa las esperaba unos pasos más adelante, extendió sus brazos sin decir una palabra y tomo los abrigos. Abrió una puerta que ella no había notado y adentro por unos segundos, cuando salió les hizo entrega de una ficha dorada con un número.

― ¿Es tu primera vez? ― hablo la mujer con una voz ronca. Demasiado tarde noto que se dirigía a ella. Sango fue quien respondió: Si, nunca había venido. La bella mujer asintió.

― ¿Podría venir por aquí por favor?― miro a Sango nerviosa, pero su amiga le dio un empujoncito instándola a seguir a la mujer.

Entraron a una elegante oficina, la esperaba una estaba sentada en una silla mullida en la oficina de la encargada, frente a ella tenía un montón de papeles, como empresaria o tal vez por el simple sentido común, sabía que no podía firmar nada sin leerlo todo detenidamente, empezó con la primera hoja de un manojo que podría tener fácilmente cincuenta páginas, la encargada la miro sorprendida.

― ¿Lo vas a leer?

―Claro que lo voy a leer, como voy a firmar algo sin saber que es.

―No me malinterpretes―mencionó rápidamente ―No me molesta que lo leas, solo que me sorprende. Nadie lo hace realmente, todos están demasiado apresurados por ir a ver nuestros chicos que ni se fijan en esas cosas, muchas veces solo me piden un resumen de lo que dice y ya ―comentó afable, pero ella realmente se quedó en una sola palabra "sumiso".

―Eso, no es muy inteligente― dijo al final, cuando por fin pudo darle sentido a las palabras de la mujer, aunque seguía con el significado de aquella palabra rondándole la mente.

―No, claro que no. Pero vamos hacer una cosa, llévatelos y los lees con detalle o tu abogado como lo prefieras y los traes el lunes ¿Te parece bien? ― cuestionó.

―Si claro―Kagome no es que se sintiera particularmente apresurada por irse, pero una lectura rápida no sería suficiente y obviamente no necesitaba abogados, ella era su propia abogada.

―Perfecto, entonces firma esta hoja…-la mujer empezó a buscar entre todo el desastre de papeles. –Aja, aquí esta―dijo con emoción, cualquiera hubiese pensado que había encontrado petróleo en sus tierras.

La agarro y leyó su contenido, en esencia solo decía que se comprometía a firmar todos los documentos en el plazo requerido (de estar de acuerdo con ellos o de exigir algunas modificaciones de ser factible) así como mantener al acompañante en situaciones adecuadas y de que si este se viese lesionado bajo su poder se tenía que hacer responsable y pagar sus gastos médicos y una multa. Vale, era sensato. Y lo más importante tenía que pagar un depósito que le sería devuelto apenas llevara los documentos. Nada escandaloso realmente.

Firmo la hoja que la mujer guardo con recelo y entrego el dinero en efectivo, siguió sus instrucciones para tomarse la foto reglamentaria, así como algunos datos personales. No era positivo hacer todo esto, pero algo en el ambiente la tenía embriagada, que le hizo olvidar sus propias reglas de seguridad, además que la encargada no hacía más que repetir que eran un lugar muy profesional y discreto. Lo segundo se los creía, jamás había escuchado sobre algún escándalo con respecto aquel lugar.

Cuando salió de la oficina se sintió diferente, era una sensación de poder que no había experimentado antes. Con decisión, siguió a la mujer por un largo pasillo escasamente iluminado y entro a uno reservado. Unas mullidas butacas negras y una pequeña lámpara en una esquina era todo lo que daba claridad.

―Le enviare al primer chico.

―Ok gracias― comentó escuetamente, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa.

 _ **Marzo Viernes 21:35**_

Inuyasha estaba de regreso aquel extraño local, ya en la tarde había asistido a una retorcida entrevista y con solo recordar la charla del "supuesto empleo", sudaba frío. Las mujeres apenas lo vieron entrar se miraron complacidas, extasiadas además cuando le pidieron que se desnudara y sin ningún pudor lo examinaron a conciencia. Por suerte se enfocaron en su cabello plateado, tocándolo como les dio la gana.

― _Tiene que habértelo tintado, no es normal…― chillo la encargada._

― _Es de nacimiento―comento con desgana._

― _Bueno, ¡me encanta! y tienes un trasero fabuloso. ¿Tal vez una ama dominante?_

― _¡QUE!…-_

― _Tranquilo chico, ya veremos._

Ahora como empleado se mantenía aún más tenso, sin dejar de dirigirle miradas asesinas a Miroku que lo ignoraba completamente ya que estaba flirteando con una chica que iba al parecer ser entrevistada. Estaba impresionado, al parecer aquel lugar era bastante exclusivo y los clientes pagaban realmente bien. Miroku no exageraba. Claro que ya le habían advertido las dificultades:

― _No es un dinero fácil, el trabajo es algo complicado, pero todo depende del ama que te elija y sus exigencias. Puedes ganar más, pero todo eso se determina según tu comportamiento, si te esfuerzas por complacer ya vez como ganaras dinero._

― _Entiendo y que tengo que hacer._

― _Pues todo lo que te manden, por lo general es sexo y tal vez te pidan que seas un sumiso completamente o un dominante aunque eso es muy raro de que pase. Además puedes dejarlo cuando desees o si el ama decide que no le complaces._

― _¿Ya ha dicho si acepta hombres? ―preguntó una mujer que acaba de llegar._

― _NO― grito antes de dejarle responder a la encargada._

― _Bueno ya lo has escuchado, es un hetero. ¿Quién lo ha visto?_

― _Hakotsu claro, le echo un vistazo cuando esperaba con su amigo._

― _Ya, bueno estas seguro, él es un amo muy bueno._

― _Nada de hombres, o saldré por la maldita puerta en este instante._

― _Ya, ya tranquilo._

Inuyasha tenía que dejar de pensar en esa maldita entrevista, antes de que saliera corriendo de ese lugar. Miro de reojo a Miroku que ahora le metía la mano por el trasero a la mujer. Conto mentalmente para escuchar la cachetada, cuando llego a ochenta y dos volvió a mirar sorprendido de que no sucediera. Vaya, la mujer estaba disfrutando, se reía, mientras que Miroku parecía estar en el cielo. Negó con la cabeza y miro su traje gris (color obligatorio dentro de las instalaciones) no le gustaba prefería su kimono.

―Inuyasha _―_ levantó la mirada, la encargada que estaba en la puerta y le hacía señas para que se acercara.

―Si _―_ respondió mirando de reojo a Miroku que por primera vez despegaba sus ojos de la mujer.

―Aquí hay una clienta, que estaba buscando un chico especial. Vamos anda, que mejor forma de conocer el empleo que probar de una vez.

 _ **Marzo, Viernes 22:59**_

Estaba empezando a barajear el irse de aquel lugar. Esto era una locura. Ya habían pasado cinco chicos diferentes, con ninguno había congeniado y no creía que el próximo fuera a ser diferente. Este fracaso, solo le recordaba lo mal que le había ido en el amor en sus veintiséis años de vida. Su matrimonio con Hojo había sido el resultado de las insistencias de él, siendo sincera fue él quien comenzó y terminó su relación, ella no fue jamás un miembro activo en aquella dinámica.

El hombre que llego mientras divagaba era completamente diferente a lo que había visto anteriormente, era muy simpático, pero tenía una mirada tan rebelde y un cabello plateado fantástico. Le gustaba y por la forma en que la miraba el también parecía a gusto.

―Siéntate – pidió, los chicos anteriores se habían mantenido de pie hasta que ella comprendió que esperaban su orden, por lo menos comenzaba a tomarle el truco. El hombre se sentó sin decir nada, aunque la miraba de una forma curiosa _―_ ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

―Inuyasha ¿Y tú? _―_ se sorprendió sonaba bastante hosco, nada de la voz dulce y condescendientes de los otros chicos _._

―Kagome―respondió, se quedaron por unos segundos en un incómodo silencio. Estaba a lista para rendirse.

― ¿No te conozco? _―_ preguntó sorpresivamente Inuyasha, dejándola con la frase en la boca, él la miraba con curiosidad.

―Creo que no, ¿te parezco conocida?

―Si _―_ respondió escuetamente, estaba empezando a molestarse, el hombre no era nada agradable _―_ De alguien que detesto. Aunque no importa, ella era más linda. ―enrojeció enfurecida ¿Qué clase de hombre le dice eso a una mujer?

― Entonces te puedes ir… maleducado―concluyó con una palabra menos agresiva que la que tenía en mente.

―Si así lo quieres―contestó, se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos enfurruñado, algo en su postura le atrajo.

―Espera un momento ¿eres nuevo? ― Inuyasha se giró para encararla.

―Es que no lo notas, es mi primer día _―_ bufó –… y creo que será el último.

―No te vayas Inuyasha _―_ susurró mirándolo fijamente, le gustaba. Era tan real y tan opuesto a lo que era Hojo. En su mente refulgió la idea de dominarle hacerlo que se comportara como era debido _―_ ¡Quiero que seas mi sumiso!

Inuyasha la miraba con el rostro desencajado, como si lo último que esperaba escuchar eran aquellas palabras. Ella también se sorprendió, pero ya estaba hecho. Se levantó y con cierto descaro paso su mano por el terso rostro de Inuyasha, con los dedos le cerro los labios que se habían abiertos por la sorpresa.

Lo dejo allí en medio del reservado, con pasos temblorosos camino nuevamente hacia la oficina. La encargada la miro satisfecha.

― ¿Inuyasha? ―interrogó con picardía. Ahora que lo había hecho los miedos volvieron a inundarla ¿Qué haría con él? ¡Realmente ella tendría sexo con un desconocido!

―Si―aseguró con timidez.

La mujer saco varios documentos, pudo ver el nombre de Inuyasha en ellos. ―Firma aquí e Inuyasha será tuyo por este fin de semana―le explicó entregándole el bolígrafo que ella tomó indecisa.

 _ **Marzo, Viernes 23:19**_

En su cartera se mantenían guardado todos los documentos con respecto a su nueva adquisición, era retorcido el pacto, pero ya estaba firmado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio a Inuyasha en el pasillo que daba hacia la salida, por un segundo sus miradas se conectaron, pero ella tuvo que desviar el rostro sorpresivamente acobardada por la ferocidad de los dorados ojos de Inuyasha.

―Tengo que buscar a una amiga y luego nos vamos― se excusó rápidamente cuando él ya se separaba de la pared donde estaba apoyado. Volvió a reclinarse y asintió. Con un suspiro camino por el pasillo esta vez hasta el final llegando donde dos puertas cerraban el paso, empujo con fuerza.

Un mundo paralelo. Nunca en su vida había visto semejante despliegue de extravagancia. Un local lleno de perversiones. Las paredes pintadas de un negro, creaba una sensación extraña, casi claustrofóbica. Mujeres, muchas, pero no mujeres cotidianas, sino preciosas y esculturales vestidas con diminutos vestidos grises o en ropa interior del mismo color. No podía decir que fuesen lo único que resaltaba vio muchos hombres guapos, caminando entre las mesas y butacas, uno especialmente deslumbrante con el cabello color azabache atado en una coleta alta. Poco a poco fue comprendiendo la dinámica con el color de la ropa, por ejemplo varios hombres le sonrieron mientras caminaba (hombres que no la hubiesen visto en otra situación), también lo hicieron algunas mujeres y no pudo evitar quedar algo intimidada; mientras que por otro lado la clientela vestía en su mayoría rojo y muy pocos verde oliva. Por suerte su excursión no duro mucho, vislumbro a Sango sentada charlando animadamente con dos gemelos (trabajadores claramente, sus ropas grises lo decían).

―Sango― la llamó, sin quererse acercar al grupo, la eludida se levantó y camino hasta ella con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Lo has hecho? –preguntó emocionada, puede que hasta más que ella. Kagome estaba sorprendida, su amiga no era así por lo general, se preguntó así misma si es que daba la impresión de necesitar un hombre en su vida urgentemente.

―Sí, ahora vámonos―comentó como toda respuesta.

― ¿Cómo que vámonos? ¿No te llevaras al chico? – la interrogó acusadoramente. Vale, al parecer Sango si creía que necesitaba un hombre. Que frustrante. Y pensó que Eiri, Yuka y Ayumi habían sido intensas.

―Si claro, pero no pienso dejarte aquí sola, pasaremos por tu casa para llevarte― dijo zanjando el tema. Los dos gemelos parecían algo contrariados.

―No que va, agarrare un taxi― sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, pero no dejaba de dar miradas de reojo a los gemelos― Anda a divertirte, me llamas por cualquier cosa―sintió que la estaba corriendo. Suspiro, le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

― ¿Estás segura? ―pregunto un segundo antes de irse.

―Kagome, estás perdiendo el tiempo, claro que estoy segura así que anda…― farfullo caminando hacia los gemelos. No dejaba de sorprenderle la forma en que su mejor amiga se deshizo de ella, sin más nada que hacer camino a buscar a Inuyasha intentando no mirar las cadenas pegadas a la pared, los látigos y futas: una sórdida decoración.

 _ **Marzo, Viernes 23:48**_

Inuyasha se encontraba en una discusión mental consigo mismo, la locura que estaba cometiendo parecía cada vez más real. Tenía que reconocer a su pesar que la mujer era bella y tenía una autoridad en la voz que él no había conocido nunca lo atraía, no dejaba de pensar en las similitudes que compartía con Kikyo, era escalofriante, porque muy escondido en su ser sabía que todavía no la olvidaba, ella estaba clavada en su piel.

Se batió el cabello con frustración. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Pero no podía, se dijo así mismo. Esa maldita bruja. Y ahora esa tal Kagome, con sus palabras "te voy hacer mi sumiso". Joder, se lo dijo una y otra vez a Miroku, las mujeres solo le querían azotar. Maldita sea, le entraron ganas de ir darle un par de golpes al muy maldito.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― hablando del rey de roma. Miroku caminaba a paso ligero, pero en su rostro una gran mancha roja denotaba que había recibido una bofetada y conociéndolo se lo merecía.

― ¿Se cansó la mujer de dejar que la manosearas? ―preguntó burlonamente.

―No era una mujer. Era un hombre― explicó con cierta vergüenza Miroku, se quedó unos segundos intentando asimilar sus palabras cuando lo comprendió una carcajada retumbo en el pasillo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas de tanto reír. Cuando pudo respirar nuevamente, le miro interrogante.

―Entonces le dijiste algo insultante y te golpeo― determinó sabiamente, después de lograr controlar su risa.

―No, la encargada la llamo, quiero decir, que lo llamo ― Inuyasha ante esto no pudo más que volver a soltar una risotada – "Yama Soushiro" y ella se levantó. Entonces la encargada dijo algo como: "eras un hombre Yama-sama" y él dijo: Si, pero aún no he podido modificar mis documentos de identidad ¿No tienes problema verdad? En lo absoluto. Así paso.

―Eso no explica porque te abofetearon― le espetó burlón.

―Ella me estaba invitando a su apartamento y yo le dije que estaba bien – dijo Miroku con resignación y vergüenza en su voz― Pero cuando escuche todo eso, le dije que no podía ir a su casa, entonces ella o el ya no me importa realmente, se devolvió y me cacheteo y grito algo como "maldito prejuicioso, eres un discriminador de m…"―Miroku no se preocupó en terminar la oración, ya que él no lo estaba escuchando, se reía a mandíbula batiente.

―Inuyasha― los dos voltearon a escuchar la voz que llamaba. Miroku repaso apreciativamente a la joven, pero al igual que su amigo notaba aquella similitud con Kikyo. Es más por un segundo pensó que era ella, pero cuando la mujer se acercó más, el parecido se redujo significativamente, su mirada lo decía todo, era totalmente opuesta.

―Señorita, ¿conoce a mi amigo? ―dijo galantemente, ocultándolo en el proceso.

―Sí y quien es usted― preguntó más que por interés, lo hizo por cortesía.

―Yo soy amigo de Inuyasha desde hace años. Nos conocimos en la…―relató.

―Miroku ya te puedes ir – le cortó tajante ― ¿Ya nos vamos? ― preguntó hoscamente.

―Eh…si – respondió su…bueno "eso"

Los dos caminaron hacia la salida, caballerosamente abrió la puerta para que ella saliera primero, escucho una risa reprimida de Miroku pero lo ignoro. Cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento la brisa los azotaba con furia, él ya tenía su largo abrigo puesto al igual que Kagome, pero era evidente que los dos se estaban congelando, la siguió a prisa deseando que no hubiese aparcado demasiado lejos. Vio a Kagome sacar la alarma del auto, cuando los faros brillaron no pudo reprimir un silbido de admiración, un Maybach Exelero, un prototipo, sin duda costaba una fortuna.

― ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó con admiración.

―Sí, ¿te gusta? ― la miro con burla, se fumaba algo era obvio que le gustaba, era el sueño de cualquiera. Un prototipo.

― ¿Eres capaz de manejarlo?― le preguntó, antes de siquiera razonar que tenía dos años que no ponía sus manos en un volante respondió.

― ¡Feh! quien me crees, obvio que sí. – aseguró con soberbia.

―Toma entonces― le dijo, lanzándole las llaves que el atrapo sin dificultad. Abrió la puerta del automóvil con reverencia. Kagome hizo lo mismo del copiloto, demasiado tarde comprendió que tuvo que haberlo hecho él, pero la emoción lo controlaba. El sonido al encenderlo fue perfecto. Escucho de fondo la risa de Kagome.

― ¿Lo estas disfrutando? ― asintió, de todas formas no existía forma humanamente posible para ocultar su emoción. Arranco con más fuerza de la necesaria y vio a Kagome mirarlo por con una nota de pánico en sus impresionantes ojos café.

―Ahora el ama tiene miedo―se burló y apenas termino de soltar la última palabra se arrepintió.

Los dos se miraron por un intervalo de un segundo estupefactos, comprendieron en ese instante hacia donde se dirigían y lo que harían al llegar. La timidez y la realidad de esto los invadió. El silencio era agobiante y los segundos pasaban lentamente. ¿Podrían realmente representar los papeles que les habían otorgado?

Continuara…

* * *

 **Proximo Capitulo: En el salón de clases IV**

 **Pareja:Sesshomaru y Rin**

 **Agradecimientos** especiales por sus reviews a:

Tara Castillo

Kikyou1312

Floresamaabc

freakinlove-sesshourin

Vic del Eien

Anonimo


	4. En el salón de clases IV

**Pareja:** Sesshomaru y Rin

 **Recomendación: Tomen en cuenta las fechas que aparecen para no perderse en el hilo temporal (Mes, día y hora)**

* * *

 **Una infractora de reglas:**

 **En el salón de clases IV**

Tomo otro sorbo de té, el sabor herbal le agrada especialmente, mucho más que el café que tanto apreciaban sus colegas. En una esquina la muestra de ello era evidente, una destartalada cafetera con una pila de tazas sucias. No podía evitar molestarse ante el evidente desastre ¿Eran tan inútiles hasta para limpiar? La respuesta era obvia. Si. Inútiles, alcohólicos, vagos y desorganizados. Algunas veces se preguntaba quienes resultaban más inservibles los estudiantes o los profesores.

Mandó a imprimir las guías para las clases de la semana siguiente, inmediatamente de terminar la impresión las organizó con separadores, lo guardó en una carpeta de acordeón dividida por días. Lo archivo en el fichero que había obtenido por sus constantes pedidos en dirección, le era insoportable tener que compartir con sus "colegas" (y su desastre) su planificación.

La pila de trabajos a corregir lo esperaba en la gaveta superior. Otra cosa que le hastiaba, tener que corregir los argumentos disparatados de los estudiantes cuando no tenían idea de que responder en los exámenes. Estaba a favor del silencio estudiantil, si no tenían nada congruente en sus argumentos, mejor que entregaran la hoja en blanco.

Tomo la pila de examen y comenzó, su estilográfico de tinta negra perfectamente alineado a su lado sin utilizar, en cambio el rojo no paraba de deslizarse por la hoja, errores hasta en las palabras más sencillas, una lucha sin fin.

Alumno(a): _Rin Higurashi_

Numero de lista: _11_

El examen era una mediana representación de lo que él esperaba encontrar en las evaluaciones, Rin había mejorado notablemente en el último año. Sus calificaciones iban del regular al aceptable cada vez con más frecuencia.

 _Por ti soy fuego_

 _atemporal y sutil_

 _aun sin llamas_

Era un haiku sublime, pero de todas formas lo tacho con su estilográfico rojo. Un enorme círculo y una pequeña nota a su lado: _El examen no está diseñado para actuar como diario._

Después de ese pequeño tropiezo con la evaluación de Higurashi, la corrección de los demás exámenes se tornó monótona y soporífera. Algunos alumnos demostraban algo de luces, pero en su mente no dejaba de deslizarse el haiku que Rin había escrito.

Si Sesshomaru hubiese sido otro profesor habría dado por terminada la corrección de los exámenes, pero era imposible, así que siguió soportando el hastió del trabajo. Para cuando el reloj en la encimera abarrotada del aula de profesores marco las 14:40, terminó. Quedaban 20 minutos libres antes de impartir su última clase. Preparo una taza de té, bebiéndola en pequeños sorbos y contra todo hurgo entre la pila de exámenes el de Rin. Releyó el texto hasta memorizar cada trazo.

 _Marzo, miércoles 13:19_

La mayoría de los alumnos tenían el rostro enterrado en sus libros, les había dado media hora de repaso para repetir el examen. Se deslizo por el salón con indiferencia, solo tres alumnos disfrutaban de la libertad de leer lo que les apeteciera.

Entre ellos estaba Higurashi a la que desgraciadamente no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos por días. Largos y tediosos días, donde tenía que verla hablar con otros alumnos que claramente salivaban por ella y era más que evidente que carecían de cerebro.

Recorrió nuevamente la tercera fila, pero al llegar al inicio se quedó sorprendido aunque no lo dejo en evidencia, el panorama era chocante Higurashi mostrando descaradamente sus bragas, rojas de encajes, cualquier alumno que girara en los primeros puestos lo notaria. Ella en respuesta lo miro con petulancia, era un desafío silencioso.

Camino con paso firme, y con el libro que llevaba en la mano golpeo ligeramente su pierna para que las juntara c, por suerte ella no puso objeciones, escucho la risa suprimida de Ikeda, aunque no la miro.

Era evidente de quien era aquel plan tan desvergonzado. Frunció el ceño molesto, Rin había capturado su atención pero estaba más asqueado de sí mismo que excitado. No dejaba de pensar en las contornadas piernas de Rin y que era tan solo una niña. Si su memoria no se equivocaba en agosto Rin habría cumplido sus quince años. Él tendría veintisiete en enero.

 _Marzo, miercoles 14:54_

Se quitó las bragas en el segundo receso después de haber cumplido su misión. Desde el cubículo escuchaba claramente la risa de Mayu. Cuando salió la encontró abrazada a su estómago mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba en risas.

―Esto es sin duda lo mejor que hemos hecho ¡Su rostro fue imperdible! ―gemía su amiga. Ella había pensado al principio que era un plan muy razonable, teniendo en cuenta la frialdad de Sesshomaru para con ella, después de la infinidad de indicios que le había dejado para que la mirase siquiera. Pero después de haberlo hecho solo quedaba en su boca un sabor amargo, estaba avergonzada.

 _Yo no soy así_ , se repetía una y otra vez, era cierto que quería que el profesor Sesshomaru se fijara en ella, pero no deseaba que creyera que era una zorra calenturienta.

― ¿Te sientes mal? – la interrogó Mayu, mientras se dirigían de nuevo al salón, el ataque de risas había pasado y sus sentidos estaban alerta nuevamente, y notando su turbación. No quería confesarle a su amiga sus preocupaciones, eso la haría sentir mal ya que fue ella la del plan "altera la mente del profe."

―No, solo estoy pensando en cómo debe estar el profesor Sesshomaru.

― ¡Como más va estar! Pues haciéndose una pa…― Mayu no logro terminar la frase gracias a sus agiles reflejos.

―Calla Mayu ― la reprendió sin quitarle la mano de la boca. Mayu tuvo que gesticular para prometer que no diría ni una palabra. Cuando la soltó, no cumplió.

―…ja en el baño.

― ¡Eres terrible! No se cómo soy tu amiga ― se exasperó, pero su compañera no le tomo importancia y la abrazo.

―Porque además de terrible, soy genial, inteligente y hermosa… ―se elogió causando que Rin inevitablemente riera, resonando por los amplios pasillos.

 _Marzo, jueves 13:45_

Mayu se levantó a su lado para entregar el taller que habían estado haciendo. Empezó a recoger todo sin mucha atención hasta que escucho su nombre por parte del profesor. Estaba sentada muy cerca del escritorio.

―Infórmele a Higurashi que se quede en el aula ― habló impasible el profesor Sesshomaru. Noto como Mayu asentía pero se veía lo tensa que estaba cuando se dio vuelta al volver con ella. Las dos compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Pensaban en lo mismo. El incidente del día anterior.

No dijeron nada, solo guardaron sus cosas en silencio al igual que todos sus compañeros. El silencio era una regla tacita cuando Sesshomaru era quien impartía las clases.

―Te esperare en las gradas del estadio―dijo su amiga antes de irse. Tan nerviosa estaba que solo la convino con asentimiento.

―Higurashi, acompáñeme a la oficina de catedra.

Cada paso que daba se sentía que iba directo al paredón, los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes celebrando el final del día escolar, pero ella solo podía escuchar un bullicio sin sentido. Su cuerpo solo era capaz de moverse, no podía procesar nada más.

La alta figura del profesor Sesshomaru era su guía; él abrió la puerta y la dejo así para que ella pudiera entrar. Apenas lo hizo la siguió y cerró con pestillo el pomo. Su garganta se contrajo. Estaba aterrada.

Se sentaron. El en la silla mullida detrás del ventanal, ella en la incómoda silla de madera delante del escritorio. Sesshomaru fiel a su carácter fue directo al grano.

― ¿Entiende que lo que hizo va contra las normas de esta institución? ― preguntó.

― No sé a qué se refiere profesor ― ella en cambio siguiendo los parámetros de cualquier estudiante fingió demencia.

―Lo acontecido el día de ayer en el aula.

―Mis disculpas pero desconozco a que se refiere.

― ¡No permitiré esa insolencia Higurashi! ―se indignó pero no alzo la voz, como hubiera hecho otro profesor. No, fue mucho peor la miro con ojos amenazantes. Duros y peligrosos. ― ¿Qué es lo quieres de mi Higurashi?

―Si me deja visitarlo se lo diré.

―Digamos que acepto ¿Qué descubriré? ¿Qué eres una…?

Rin se levantó de un salto y con brusquedad atrajo a su profesor, que no cabía en su asombro. Unio sus labios sin ningún tacto y sin pensarlo lo mordió. El contacto no duro mucho tiempo lo soltó y se marchó de la oficina no sin antes decir:

― ¡Ahora si me puede decir puta! ―gritó y sin más salió corriendo.

Cuando llego al estadio jadeante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su amiga Mayu la esperaba, al notar su estado la abrazo reconfortándola. Dejo que llorara y cuando se hubo calmado escucho paciente todo lo que su amiga tenía que contar.

― ¿Cómo estas tan segura que te iba a decir puta?

―Yo…no lo sé.

―Pues averígualo. Ya ha dicho que sí. Habla con él.

― ¿Tú crees que es lo correcto?

―No podría decirlo, pero no perderás nada con intentarlo. Mañana retrásate en clases y se lo preguntas.

― ¡Eso hare Mayu! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!

―Lo sé, lo sé.

 _Marzo, sábado 23:45_

Se tomó una copa de whisky con hielo, intentando mitigar su mente. Pensaba en las bragas rojas de Rin, en sus constantes indirectas, el haiku, el beso en su oficina, la conversación de ayer en la tarde... ¿Realmente quería involucrarse con su alumna? No, era obvio tan solo con considerarlo ya era antiético, además de ser un delito, Rin era una menor. Luego pensaba en su mirada y sus sonrisas que intentaban seducirlo.

En su teléfono el número de Rin se mostraba claramente con un mensaje recibido sin leer. No era necesario ya intuía lo que decía. Podría llamarla y dejarle muy en claro su posición, pero siempre que alargaba el brazo para alcanzarlo sus dedos perdían fuerza y terminaba dando otro trago a su bebida.

Aun recordaba la primera insinuación de Rin. Tres años atrás. Era tan solo una temblorosa niña, recién llegada de los suburbios a una escuela de elite. Pasó días con el rostro enterrado en sus libros para no verlo. Pocas veces hablaba con sus compañeros, aunque solía pasar su tiempo libre con un joven de preparatoria. Los dos habían estado en su mira desde el incidente del primer día.

Sinceramente estuvo ligeramente avergonzado de su actitud en aquel primer día de clases. Rin Higurashi era una niña menuda y aun en su uniforme hecho a la medida se veía minúscula. No le llegaba ni a los hombros.

Esa mañana ya iba furioso. Su medio hermano se había metido en una riña en un bar y tuvo que terminar en la policía pagando su fianza retrasándose así para el inicio del año escolar y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar se atraviesan dos niños imprudentes.

Después se sintió ligeramente culpable de la dificultad de Higurashi para adaptarse en su nuevo entorno, pero simplemente no pudo controlar su personalidad en su estado más puro, venciendo los parámetros con su proceder docente, es decir, indiferencia y ecuanimidad para todos. Y entonces intento redimirse. Su gran error.

―Te daré tres clases intensivas Higurashi―informó sin mucho interés, como si el dedicara su tiempo libre a sus estudiantes. Había disfrutado con cierto deleite perverso, el bochorno que causo en Rin. Su rostro rojo como la grana.

―Gracias profesor― le contestó casi que tartamudeando. El asintió indiferente y la vio marcharse apresurada.

Si tan solo hubiese intuido todo lo que acarrearía a través de esos años aquella decisión, no habría hecho aquello. Los primeros dos días fueron normales, Rin tomaba apuntes y tenía un rostro serio y concentrado, el último día fue el problema.

Llego igual de puntual, pero su rostro podría ser un farolillo de lo rojo que estaba. No paraba de retorcerse el cabello con un dedo y mirar por la ventana. Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero termino la lección sin decir ni una palabra.

Al terminar, empezó a guardar sus guías con la misma pulcritud de siempre. Se sorprendió cuando Rin deslizo en su escritorio una pequeña cesta de galletas. La miro con frialdad.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ―

―Unas galletas que hice para usted ― susurró. Quiso

―No como dulces, no me sientan nada bien ―sentenció con frialdad y quedo atónito cuando vio los ojos cristalinos de su alumna. Con renuencia abrió la envoltura de las galletas y sin ceremonias se comió una. La sonrisa que le dedico Rin lo dejo encandilado.

― ¡Que las disfrute profesor! ― casi canto y con una mano se despidió para salir del aula con un aura llena de positividad.

Desde ese día no hubo forma de evitar que Rin lo mirara con adoración. Sus notas comenzaron a tomar un matiz de excelencia y obtenía su atención desde que empezaba las clases.

Para ese tiempo era tan solo una niña, con ojos grandes llenos de inocencia, pero ese enamoramiento infantil, siguió latente y ahora se veía envuelto en su red, ya no por unas galletas y una sonrisa angelical. Si no unas piernas torneadas y unos labios carnosos.

Sus dedos tomaron el teléfono y abrió el mensaje:

" _Dijiste que me dejarías visitarte. Hoy estaré a las 12.30 en la avenida principal de Shijo. Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario, quiero verte"_ _Rin_

 **Continuara**

* * *

Como pudieron notar estos acontecimientos son dos días antes del capítulo _**Una incursión nocturna II**_ si quieren refrescar su memoria. Espero leer sus opiniones al respecto de este nuevo capítulo, ya tienen una saboreada de cómo ha sido la relación profesor-alumna de nuestros protagonistas.

 **Próximo Capitulo:** **Ese joven es inusualmente agradable** **V**

 **Pareja: Inuyasha y Kagome**


End file.
